Another Life
by Star Angel 07
Summary: This is the sequel to 'Awaken Vampire' In this story there will be Romance Again , Semi-Drama, Violence, and lots of blood I hope to do so . After losing the love of her life, and friends; she leaves her new home only to stumble onto an old life she had forgotten years ago. Will she remember and start up her old life again after what she has been through? We shall see
1. Chapter 1: The beginning part 1

Another life; Chapter 1

* * *

(Authors POV)

Somewhere within the United States, deep within a forest lays a cottage filled with six different creatures of different breeds.

One of the girls with long brown hair stood in the doorway, arms crossed over her chest, looking out into the dark forest "They still haven't returned…."

"Sam, calm down; they'll be back soon" a boy said, laying a hand on her shoulder, Sam just sighed

"What if she doesn't remember us Blake?"

"She may or may not; we'll just see what happens" Sam just nodded, she didn't want to believe it, but she had to face the facts.

The boy named Blake looked back into the cottage and sighed, "Tristan! Take that platypus elsewhere please!"

"I don't want to" a boy with blonde hair exclaimed, he looked at the latter with blue eyes, "He's my friend and partner in crime" Blake breathe out heavily rubbing his forehead with a single hand.

"Fine…" the boy finally agreed.

In one of the back rooms a girl with short brown hair was pacing back and forth, her black half cloak covering her right arm, "This makes no sense!"

"What?" a girl with long blue air asked,

"She's changed…it must be some kind of curse! She is now afraid of everything!" a small human-like dog sat on the single bed and watched the latter that was at the moment pacing.

"Maybe it is; it'll wear off right?"

"That I am not even sure of!"

"Stop yelling Kate; this will get us nowhere" the blue haired girl said standing and held Kate's shoulders,

"We'll figure out what it is later; right now we have to make sure Angel comes here saf-" a scream interrupted the girls sentence, the two girls shared a look and soon exited the room.

Kate took upon the scene in front of her, she saw an unconscious Angel, a Blake holding back a pissed off Sam and as always; Tristan playing with his platypus.

"What did you do to her?" Kate nearly screamed, she glared at the black and brown haired boys, the brown hairs hung his head while the black haired just looked at the latter,

"This dummy smacked her with a sign…a stop sign to be exact"

"I did _something_ did I not?"

"Seth!" Runo yelled, her bangs hiding pat of her right eye

"Okay! I'm sorry!" sighing Blake kneeled down beside Angel's body, checking her pulse

"She's alright, she'll be up soon"

"Seth; you, me outside now" Kate said walking past him,

"Crap…" he muttered before following her.

Blake picked up Angel bridal style, looking at the black haired boy he jerks his head towards one of the rooms, "come, I need someone to open the door"

"Fine" the latter mumbled complying.

Once in the room Blake sets Angel's body on the bed gently, "How long till she wakes up?"

"Well considering she got hit pretty hard" he turns the girl's face by her chin gently, showing the swelling bruise on the back of her neck, "She may not be up for a few hours"

The latter nodded, "Care to tell me why Seth hit her Rix?"

"Become she wouldn't come the first time, and he thought it was better than trying to bribe her with food…"

"I see…" Rix nodded and sat at Angel's feet,

"Seth is so in for it…" Blake nodded in agreement

"She did indeed say, and I quote 'Bring her back unharmed or else' and now look where he is" the two boys laughed, "Sammy was ready to murder him"

"Yeah, luckily you held her back; or she would have attacked me as well" Rix mumbled, stretching out his arms above his head

"Tired?"

"No, just sore"

"You want to rest?"

"…I guess, wake me when she's up" Blake nodded as the black haired boy stands and leaves quietly.

-Hours later-

Inside the cottage it was silent as all nine creatures slept, well, except one; Blake sat beside Angel's bed reading a book to pass the time, he yawns quietly, turning a page.

As an hour passes he senses someone waking, and heading his way; soon the door opens, revealing a sleepy looking Sam, she walks over to the bed and sits on the ground, leaning against the bed sides.

"Anything yet?"

"No, she's still sleeping; Seth get her pretty hard, I injected something to handle the swelling. Seems that is went down, just as I predicted"

"I see…"

"More nightmares" Blake said, saving his page with his bookmark and puts the book on the nightstand,

"Yeah…they feel so real…I don't want them to happen…"

"Was there anyone of us included?"

"Just Angel"

"What did she look like, what was she doing"

"She was helping me…trying with all her will; she had blood tainted on her white wings, her eyes were multi colored, she was…"

"Monster-ish looking?"

"Yes…"

"Well, after taking a blood sample, it seems that she has different types of blood mixed in with her own"

"What type?"

"Well, judging by the way you described her in your dream; Angel's blood, which is very rare, very hard to get hands on. Demon's blood; is very common among the vampire race. Vampire's blood, of course circulates throughout the body of a vampire. And lastly; Human's blood, most vampires' don't have the blood they use to have as a human, two out of a thousand can have it."

Sam nodded slightly, she casts her gaze over to the sleeping figure, "I hope she remembers us; I'll feel horrible if she doesn't"

"You do realize, that she was in an accident at a very young age, or so Kate has told me; she could have lost her memories through that incident. It will be difficult for her to suddenly retrieve the memories again. It takes time" again Sam nodded, she looks up at the boy

"You need to sleep, or you'll really become a zombie"

"Then go wake Rix, he can watch her until she awakens" with that said, Sam went to wake and bring back Rix.

Once done she and Blake exit the room, "Good night you two" Rix says before the door fully closed.

Rix sighed as he laid his elbows on the edge of the bed, watching Angel sleep, "I wonder if you'll remember any of us…" he muttered, he places his face on his fists, feeling his eye lids close for a moment.

He wakes to the sound of a girl muttering, opening his eyes he saw Angel stirring slightly in her sleep, "She's waking up; better wake Blake" he says and walks out of the room.

(Angel's POV)

The last thing I remember was meeting a guy and being knocked out my head was pounding, I couldn't think straight anymore. I groan softly, "My head" I mumbled softly and I heard another voice

"She's waking up; better wake Blake" and then footsteps moving away from me, WAIT! I wanted to yell, but I couldn't; all I did was keep my eyes shut and hoped that the voice would come back, _Jonathan…I'm scared…where am I?_ My mind whispered, hoping for a reply. But it never came. I knew he would never be by my side anymore, never again.

I heard two pairs of feet walk near me then I felt someone place two fingers to the pulse on my throat, "She's alright, she's coming to"

I began to panic, who are these people? What are they going to do to me? Oh god and Jonathan please help me…

I felt my fingers twitch every once in a while, but soon felt a hand on my own, Oh god.

Forcing my eyes to open, soon saw the boy from before standing by me, his back faced me while he gazes elsewhere, I stared at him until I saw his twitch in the slightest and turn to me.

His eyes were dark; I remember that they were brown; his hair was black, and slightly curly at the ends. He looked back at me and moved to face me; he slowly moves his hand towards my face and I flinch "Don't worry, I won't hurt you" I just looked at him as he felt my forehead, "You don't have a fever, that's good" I noticed that he didn't smile once.

"Do you remember anything?"

"…" I couldn't speak, why was I acting like this?

"Are you alri-"

"ANGEL!" I heard someone scream and push the boy away and looked at me with desperate eyes, "Are you alright?"

"…" I just stared at the girl with her red eyes, short brown hair, and armor

"Angel? Why the hell are you not speaking?"

"Kate… Maybe she just needs some space…" the boy came back and pushed the girl named 'Kate' away from the bed side and helped me sit up, I felt like a two year old being helped by their parent.

"I'll start, since I have only seen her from afar"

"Cause your too shy dude" I heard a boy with brown hair say, I remembered him, and he said my name earlier…

The raven haired boy cleared his voice; I looked him in the eyes as he began to speak "I am Rix, and what would your name be miss?" I don't know why, but I felt my face heat up slightly, NO! Bad Angelina!

I swallowed before answering,

"A-Ange-elina…" I stuttered, damn it!

"Angelina, such a pretty nam-"

"Dude quit flirting!"

"I'm being a gentleman…unlike you Seth…."

"Pffft whatever!" I saw the brown haired boy named 'Seth' walk up to me and holds out his hand

"Hi, I'm Seth" I bowed my head slightly

"I'm…Angelina…"

"Nice to meet ya again" and he smiled.

"Angel!" I turned to the girl from earlier….her name was….'Kat'? Katie? …Kate! That's it

"Please tell me that you remember me!" she exclaimed, now that she's mentioned it…she does seem familiar…same with all these people.

"I….You all seem very familiar….but I can't quite place my finger on it…"

"It's alright, you'll soon remember" a girl with long blue hair said, smiling at me, "Until then, Hello my name is Runo" I smiled slightly

"Nice to meet you"

"I love your accent!" she exclaimed, has she never met an Italian before?

"Uh thank you" a girl with long brown hair walked up to me and smiled

"Hi, I'm Sam" she looked around and her eyes landed on two boys in the back and motioned them to come closer, "This is Blake, and Tristan. If you don't mind, could you tell us about you?"

I stared at them all, can I trust them? They all seem so familiar, I guess…I could try to trust them; I took a deep breath and looked at them all

"I am Angelina, and I am sixteen…" Everyone seemed to nod slightly. 'Kate' came over and looked at me intensely; I feel like I've seen these eyes before, "Where have I seen you before…."

"Long ago…" Kate said with a serious expression, I noticed a very faint hint of sadness in her eyes; she soon walked out of the room.

After everyone else said their 'byes' and 'let us know if you need anything' they left, all but one, Rix.

We sat in silence; I would sneak a glance at him, only to see the same expression. A blank one…

I looked at my hands again, should I try to remember? Deciding to do it, I closed my eyes, letting my memories from before I was turned into a vampire reform in my head.

* * *

This is only part one of the beginning chapter, look forward to seeing Angel's past~


	2. Chapter 1: The beginning part 2

Chapter 1

Part 2

_(Angel's POV)_

_When I reopened my eyes I saw pretty scenery; I saw my parents, they were happy, and I saw myself. _

_But only smaller_

_I couldn't move as the scene changed to a small public park, looking I saw my younger form sitting on a bench, holding a stuffed bear._

"I wish there was someone who could play with me…" _the girl whispered, I felt my heart sink; was I really that lonely?_

_As moments pass I wanted to sit next to my smaller form and comfort her, but a girl with blue hair walks up to her and smiles _

"Hey, what are you doing here by yourself_?"_

"_I'_ve got no one to play with, and mamma and papa are out…"

"Well…do you want to play with me_?" the girl asked, my smaller form stood and smiled brightly_

"Si! I'd love to_" and she giggled, at the sight I smiled._

"I'm Runo, and you?"

"I am Angelina, nice to meet you Runo_" and soon they began to play. _

_Soon the scene fades slowly, "Wait!" I yelled but it was too late already._

_I look around until my eyes spot two boys in an alley way, and they seemed to be watching something, or some_one_ following their gaze I find Runo and me sitting in the grass along with a girl with long brown hair_

Is that Sam?_ I thought and watched as the three girls laugh, looking back at the two boys I saw a brown haired boy walk out and try to pull his friend along but that latter refused "Come on dude!" _Seth?

"_No…I am perfectly fine here…" _Rix?

_The brown hair boy shrugged and walked over to girl and started talking, looking back at the boy in the alley way I saw no smile on his face,_

When was the last time he smiled?_ I wondered _

"_Wait!" I yelled again, but it was, again; too late._

_The scene changed quickly and I saw the four of us playing at a small park, I saw Rix hiding in the shadows again, and no matter how long I watched him, his expression never changed._

"_Kate!" I heard the four kids shout, I turn to see Kate, and I blinked a few times and realized that she hasn't changed at all._

"_Hello munchkins, How have you guy been?"_

"_Pretty good"_

"_Awesome"_

"_Good"_

"_I've been alright" mini me said._

"_Alright, who has practiced?"_

"_Oh umm…" the three kids said, but mini me raised her hand and stood before Kate._

"_Alright kid, show me what you've got"_

(End of POV)

_Little Angel smirked as she bowed slightly, with a quick movement Kate threw a punch and Angel dodged, grabbing Kate's wrist she barely tossed Kate but ended up on the grass and sighed._

_(_Angel's POV_)_

"_Good try Kid…practice more. As for you Seth, I expect you to be practice often, not whenever the Fucking hell you want!" At this my smaller form was pouting_

"_Why does Kate saw such words?"_

"_Because she is older…but we won't end up like her"_

"_HEY!" the four kids laughed at the angry, fuming, and stuttering Kate._

_Looking I saw Rix, yet again in an alleyway, watching everyone have fun;_

"Why do you insist on not having fun?" _I thought, looking back at everyone else I smile softly._

_The scenery changed slowly and I didn't object this time, I only watched the smaller form of Rix disappear slowly; I felt my heart squeeze once the new scene appeared._

_I felt my eyes widen when I saw flames coming from the head-on car collision, I saw my mom and dad holding my small form in then arms calling my name over and over, hoping my eyes would open._

_Shadows moved on my right, turning I saw Runo and Sam Crying, Seth and Rix had their heads hanging and Kate…she had a serious expression, but looking closely she wanted to cry but didn't allow it._

"_She will be alright, I can hear her heart beating…she must have fainted…."_

"_S-She'll be alright…r-right?" Sam asked softly_

"_I know she will…" Kate said._

_The scene disappeared and I was now left in the darkness._

"_Doctor…"_

"_I'm sorry…but due to the impact, she could possibly have amnesia…"_

"_Oh my little baby girl!"_

_I felt my heart broke as I heard my mother's voice, soon followed by sobbing_

"_Shhh on, it may be very little…she would never forget us…"_

_I felt tears slide down my face, my heart ached "I would never forget you two…" I said, my throat hurt as I held back a sob._

"Angel…" _I heard, soon feeling a thumb wipe away my tears, _"Angelina don't cry"

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

I opened my eyes again but my vision was blurry, "Don't cry" I heard Rix's voice on my right, turning I saw his hand near my face; I felt his thumb wipe the other tears falling.

"I take it you just regained your memories…" I nodded slowly; I lift my hand up and wipe my tear-stained face

"I'm sorry for forgetting you…"

"It's alright, after Kate said you had amnesia I understood and took it better than everyone else…"

"Still I am sorry…" I said, and then looked into his eyes, "Smile for me, please" he looked at my and tried but it looks like a forced smirk

"This okay"

"No, it looks like a forced smile…" I said "When was the last time you smiled in your life?" he looks away for a moment then looks at me again

"I have no memory of it" pouted and pinched his cheek, the corners of his mouth turned up into a smile, and he chuckles

"What are you doing?"

"Helping you smile"

"So this is your solution?"

"Hey it's working, no?" I laughed and took my hand back, he stood and turned, slightly facing me

"Why don't you tell everyone you are alright?"

"Of course I will, after a bit more rest"

"Alright, also you may want to eat soon because your eyes are starting to turn red"

"O-Oh...okay…thank you Rix" he smiled

"No problem" was his last words before he left me in the room.

I sighed slightly and lay down again, staring at the ceiling, "So…their all my friends from my human life…it's amazing that they came to find me after all these years" I said, I turn and lay my head on my pillow

"Once I wake up from my nap I will make sure everyone know I remember them" I whispered before closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 2

Angelina's POV

I woke to the sound of girls scream; I sit up and walk out of the room "What's wrong?" I asked Runo

"S-Seth! A-And Kate!" she yelled

I stood there for a while before rushing out to find a circle of broken trees from a distance "Holy heavens..." I whispered and set my eyes on Kate.

From where I stood I could see the red aura surrounding her along with her red eyes and fangs, across from her I saw Seth, standing there "What happened?!"

"Well…" I turn to see Sam walk up and place a hand on my shoulder "K-Kate is still mad about what Seth did to you…you know; the sign incident?"

I sighed, that is it?

"Yes…I wouldn't forget that…"

"Also…Seth said something to her that caused her to snap…" I shifts my eyes towards the two figures, I take my cloak off and hand it to Sam

"Hold this, this may get _bloody_" I hissed the last part before heading towards them.

Author's POV

"What you can't take a joke?" Seth yelled from across the way

"The way you said it wasn't showing the signs of a 'Joke'" Kate yelled back, feeling the aura around her strengthen her senses

"Oh come on" Seth said with his hands up, "You should know by now that we are all monsters…in our own different ways"

"Still you shouldn't say it!"

Angel stands on the side, listening "So that's it?" she asked, looking at Kate "You can't handle the fact?"

"Angel, stay out of thi-"

"Excuse me but are you my Mamma?" Angel cut her off, "I don't know what is so wrong about the truth. Sure the truth hurts...but we have to face the facts" she says, calmly.

"See even she agrees"

"No one should be called a monster!"

At the moment Kate lunged at Seth, but Angel was faster.

She crosses her arms and takes the impact; the two females shared a look before parting, "Seth, step aside…" Angel says rolling her neck, "Now" she says before Seth could get a word out.

Soon black clouds cover the used to be blue sky, as the clouds connected lightning strikes, everyone backs away from the circle they look at the sky then the two females

"Why are you defending him!?" Kate screamed

"I'm not; I hate to see others fight"

"What the fuck?" Kate whispers,

"Well Kate, let's see who's stronger" Angel says, trying to make Kate forget the earlier issue

"Is that a challenge?" she demands

"If it isn't than what is it?"

Kate growls and cracks her knuckles, forgetting about Seth, "Well then…Don't go crying to your mother and father after I beat your ass down"

"Bring it" she whispers.

Kate circles Angel, looking at her "You've grown"

"And you've gotten old?"

"What?!" she lunges but Angel catches her fist, causing lightning to strike between them.

Angel's eyes morph from brown to white "Gotten weaker over the years Kate?" she asks before tossing her aside.

Kate back flips and skids to a stop, she looks at Angel "What happened to the little Angel I knew?" at this Angel was taken back,

"W-What?" she whispered

"The sweet, little innocent Angel that would come up to me and say 'Katie! Katie!' every time I showed up…" at this Angel felt her heart ache,

"K-Kate…" the elder stood and looked her way

"I won't fight you…" she whispers before turning away and walked slowly towards the cabin, lightning stroke along with thunder and rain began to pour on them.

Sam, Runo, Blake, Seth, and Tristan watched as they parted and hurried inside before Kate, "Did Kate…"

"Back down?" Runo and Tristan asked with worried eyes

"Can't say…" Blake said, looking at them "Why don't you guys make something for us all…" the two youngest nod and hurry off

Kate walks in and the atmosphere dropped, "K-Kate…are you okay?"

She looked her way with an unreadable expression, "I…I am not sure…" she whispers before trotting on to her room and closes it quietly.

Meanwhile Angel stands in the rain, thinking; her eyes morph back to brown and she sighs "What have I done?" she asks herself.

A cloak was placed around her shoulders, hood placed on her head; she turns to see Seth and Rix behind her "You'll catch a cold if you stay out her any longer" it was Rix who spoke, she nods thanks before looking at where Kate left

"H….Have I really….c-changed over the years?" she tried to swallow the lump in her throat, but it didn't leave her

"Well…you have….the little Angel she once knew….she doesn't know if she is still there" she turns to the two before looking at the ground

"I need to apologize…" she started for the cottage, the boys stood there for a while before following.

When Angel entered Runo looked at her and smiled softly, as if she read her mind all she says is "She's in her room" Angel returned the smile as she felt eyes follow her as she crossed over to a door she knew was Kate's

After two soft knocks she enters to find the room in a mess, if this saw her room and her mother saw this she would have said a tornado hit and left nothing clean and order her to clean.

She turns to the bed to find a body lying there, sobbing softly; her heart felt as if someone reached in and squeezed tightly, the pain came back as she slowly drew closer to the bed,

"Katie?"

"Go away!"

"Kate please, look at me" when the other refused she sighed and sat at the edge "I am sorry….I shouldn't have butted in…but I hate when others fight….getting hurt…I've lost too many, I don't want to lose anyone whom have touched my heart already…" without her noticing Kate began to sit up and stare at the smaller girl, "You know…the two of us have changed a lot over the years…" she continued "I hope…we can be great friends…like before" she felt arms around her and laughed softly, hugging back

"I too am sorry, and I wish the same" the two smiled they come out from the room and everyone smiles.

The day went on with the occasional bickering between Tristan and Blake, and Kate with Seth; Angel smiled softly as Rix took a seat next to her and offered her a drink "What I miss?"

"Nothing, looks like Blake and Seth are going to wrestle now…" she takes the drink "Thanks"

"You're welcome" he says, smiling slightly; Angel notices this and smiles

"You should smile more often, it suits you"

"Not really, but I'll try" they both jumped at the sound of a thud and found Tristan lying on both Seth and Blake, yelling in triumph.

Angel smiled more and looked around, _Maybe this won't be bad…I guess this is my second life_ she thought as the laugher around her got louder

_This is my new family_

Was her last thought before joining in on the fight


End file.
